


冷酷仙境

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 落魄站街德X已婚司长哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	冷酷仙境

这是哈利第二次在爱丽丝巷见到德拉科。  
爱丽丝巷是魔法部这些年来亲麻瓜政策的产物，名称取自那个童话故事：爱丽丝梦游仙境。毕竟。对于巫师而言，麻瓜社区就是一个相当陌生的“仙境”。但由于文化隔阂没那么容易消除（尤其是在巫师一头热，而麻瓜甚至不知道巫师世界的情况下），种种操蛋原因致使爱丽丝巷彻底堕落成披着工业文明外衣的翻倒巷，甚至更糟。哑炮、黑巫师、瘾君子、妓女……巫师社会的边缘人就像下水道里的脏水，从四面八方汇集到一处，滚成无底漩涡。  
再没有什么清纯可爱的爱丽丝了。爱丽丝长大了，丢失了她的兔子。灯红酒绿在她的唇角闪烁，摇摇欲坠的铁丝网撑出一个媚俗的微笑。  
就在那半架霓虹灯下面——粉红色的“情人之夜”——德拉科点燃了一根烟。  
他靠在路灯柱子上，皮夹克大敞，露出消瘦的锁骨和白皙的胸膛。人鱼线消失在堪堪挂住的裤腰里，平坦腹部上隐约有几道浅色伤疤。哈利的瞳孔缩紧了，他想起一些很遥远的事情，遥远得像在上辈子。他脑中闪过一些碎片，比玻璃渣大不了多少。绿茵茵的魁地奇球场、灰蓝色、蛇形徽章、白衬衣、血和水、高高的窗户。  
太遥远了，稍纵即逝。  
爱丽丝巷的路灯都是昏黄的，被无处不在各唱各调的霓虹光芒一搅，就成了用来洗油画笔刷的那桶水。德拉科的头发在这污染物般的光海里失却本来颜色，但哈利却仿佛看见了那一头浅金。非常微妙、矜贵、易碎的金色，再敏锐的画家也要用上三天三夜才能调制出相同的质感。  
有人走向他，微风打散了围绕他的蓝色烟雾。德拉科露出一个职业化的微笑（过分甜美迷人），然后搂着女人的腰离开。哈利不自觉地追逐他们的背影，直到那只戴着戒指的左手伸进德拉科紧绷绷的低腰牛仔裤里揉他的屁股。  
这时哈利的司机回来了，年轻小伙子一脸歉意：“抱歉，我妈妈又生病了，有些药只有在爱丽丝巷才买得到。她自从看过我的魔药学课本之后就拒绝再喝魔药了……波特司长，您在看什么？”  
“噢，没什么。好像看到一个熟人。”哈利露出一个和善的笑容，轻轻转了转自己的结婚戒指。司机发动轿车：“您一定是看错了，爱丽丝巷怎么会有您的熟人呢？”  
黑色的魔法部专车从爱丽丝巷一晃而过。

哈利不知道德拉科有没有看见他，毕竟一辆高档轿车停在爱丽丝巷还挺扎眼。但如果他看到了，他就应该来敲车窗，然后把烟圈吐在哈利脸上，就像他们上一次在爱丽丝巷相见时一样。也是第一次。  
那是一个月前。德拉科敲开他的车窗邀请他喝酒，就像一个普通的老同学。八年未见的面孔美丽颓唐，在地下酒吧散发出致命的吸引力。哈利全程像踩着云朵飘行，任由德拉科带他上到情人之夜的二楼。他有一个固定包厢，那四十平米就是他落脚的地方、吃饭的地方、做爱的地方。脏兮兮的窗帘已经看不出原来的颜色，浑浊灯光从窗户一角射进来。  
皱巴巴的床单不知承载过多少人的重量，而哈利一进门就被推倒在那上面。  
德拉科将一根吸了一半的烟塞进哈利嘴里，猩红烟头在哈利眼中就像一颗遥远的星星。而半跪在他膝盖上方的德拉科则更加遥远，远得像是梦境里的人。  
哈利问他：“战争结束后你去哪儿了？”  
德拉科轻巧脱下哈利身上的高定西装，他比哈利自己更熟悉这些。他解开领带，取下袖扣，平静道：“我哪儿也没去。”  
熨帖衬衫包裹着哈利小麦色的胸肌，隔着布料都能感受到太阳亲吻过的热度。  
德拉科的手覆上去，五指慢慢收紧。哈利倒吸一口气，句子差点折断在齿间：“我们很久没见了。”德拉科露出一个讽笑，语调却温柔得如同霍格沃茨的夜色：“是吗？我可经常看见你，波特司长，在预言家日报上——你结婚了。”  
他的目光落在哈利的戒指上。那是与破败的小出租屋格格不入的钻石戒指，霓虹污染下也不依不饶反射着高贵圣洁璀璨的光芒。哈利想脱下它，他的心脏在德拉科掌下激烈跳动。但德拉科阻止了他，精瘦的身体不知从哪儿迸发出的力量，将哈利的手腕按在床单上，俯身咬吻他的脖子。哈利自认能把这个面带病容的男人掀翻在地，但他没有。他仰起修长的颈项，将自己的喉结和青筋一并送给德拉科的味蕾。  
德拉科在他耳旁邪笑：“欢迎来到爱丽丝。”  
细细密密的啃咬落在坚实的胸肌上，哈利分不清快感带来的是痒还是痛，德拉科的嘴唇和手，每一次触碰都能在他的皮肤上燃起火星。他一直以为自己对性没有什么追求，可现在他知道了。他就在等这个。等这双手，这张嘴，还有抵住他大腿的这根阴茎——带他下地狱，或者带他上天堂。  
他们面对着一面麻瓜制造的镜子，不会多话那种。哈利趴跪在德拉科身下，随着德拉科粗暴的动作颠簸。灰蓝色眼睛透过镜子锁定他，硬烫的性器深深楔入他的身体。被彻底打开的脆弱是哈利从未体会过的。那是完全的无助，不可控，如同献祭。无论是上臂鼓起的肌肉，还是大腿绷紧的力量都无济于事，只能以飨来者。德拉科的神色中有种残暴又疯狂的性感，将他秀美精致的面容压出道道裂纹。他不去照顾哈利的感受，没有前戏和温存，只有最直接的狂暴欲望。而哈利的乳头在微凉空气中挺立起来，阴茎也摇摇晃晃，前液不断滴落，湿透床垫。  
再受不了身后无止尽的粗暴律动，哈利垂下头，想要躲避。而德拉科洞悉了他，立刻抓住乱糟糟的黑发，强迫他仰起脑袋。听到身下人发出一声痛呼，德拉科笑了。他的另一只手找到哈利的手指，摩挲着那圈结婚戒指。曾在哈利唇下润过一圈的那根烟，早已回到德拉科嘴中，余烬烫在哈利裸露的脊背上。  
哈利哆嗦了一下，闷哼，肠道绞紧。  
德拉科几乎是在喟叹：“瞧瞧这头淫荡的小马驹。”  
哈利头皮更痛，他的头发和阴茎都在德拉科的掌控之中。性的力量从血肉中扑上来，哈利能感受到德拉科在他身体里的那部分紧贴着自己，传来和心脏频率一致的勃动。他挣出一只手，手指在空中痉挛——随便什么，什么都可以，只要是他能抓住的——于是一缕金发到他掌中。  
发带散开。德拉科的长发披下，贴在苍白瘦削的脊背上。皮肤湿润，几缕发丝在床单上蜿蜒。  
当哈利抓住其中一缕时，德拉科忘我地撞进最深处。他射精了，而哈利的精液溅在他的金发上。  
两人贴在一起，在单薄的床单上瘫软。  
哈利又往梦境更深处迈了一层。他的大脑还在闪烁五颜六色的极光，而德拉科已经坐了起来。冷风打着卷儿，从皮肤与皮肤的缝隙之间吹走一丝丝旖旎。  
哈利睁开眼，看到德拉科点燃又一根烟，靠在床头。从这个角度，灯光将他照得很清楚了，包括紧贴脸颊的湿润发丝、撮火苗的细长指尖、如睡兽温驯的阴茎、锁骨到小腹的白色伤疤、大腿根部密密的针眼，以及风情万种的眼睛。  
眼睛。  
和刚刚操他的时候完全不一样的眼睛。哈利想，刚刚他冷漠得像是在使用他。仅仅是使用。  
“你在惩罚我。”哈利打破平静。  
德拉科似笑非笑：“你比以前敏锐不少。婚姻生活带给你的？还是政治？噢，我忘了，格兰芬多的小崽子总是需要野兽的直觉好在危急关头救自己的命——毕竟你们大脑里长满了芨芨草。”  
“闭嘴，马尔福。”  
随着一声哼笑从德拉科叼着烟的嘴角溜出来，哈利彻底放松了自己。他从泥沼般的日常中脱离，在德拉科的出租屋里漂浮。他看着这个男人的侧脸睡着了，直到第二天被阳光唤醒。  
德拉科不在。  
哈利穿上衣服，衬衣、领带、西装外套、袖扣，仔仔细细。走前，他留下半袋金加隆。  
是的，他从始至终都明白德拉科和他是什么关系，即使他们伪装得像是艳遇或者一夜情。

黑色轿车疾驰而去，将夜色中的爱丽丝巷抛在身后。  
德拉科回头，只捕捉到一个仓促的背影。女人娇笑着靠进他怀里，红唇香水俗不可耐。“D，你在看什么？整个爱丽丝巷还有比你更好的风景吗？”德拉科低头在她唇边轻啄一口，恰到好处的风流和绅士风度在他身上糅合成互相矛盾的魅力。  
“我在看仙境。在爱丽丝巷还挺正常不是？”  
女人咯咯娇笑，左手依然在他腰下逡巡。  
德拉科眼里闪过一丝不耐，微微扭了扭腰。  
——“你的结婚戒指弄疼我了，beauty。”

END


End file.
